Adiós
by Ame Winner
Summary: Y pensar que todo cuanto deseaba, podía resumirse en dos palabras. Natsuno, ¿se habría dado cuenta?


**_Propósito # 4 del año para la FF. _**

_Spoilers:_ Uno muy grande, del capítulo seis. Les sugiero no leer si no quieren arruinarse algo del suspenso de Shiki. Mi contribución a la sección, admito que la vi muy vacía y me quedé con ganas de leer más de Natsuno&Tohru.

Kou–Kou, gracias por ayudarme a darle batalla a "esa" frase.

_Summary real:_ Los últimos pensamientos de Tohru, son para Natsuno.

* * *

**Adiós**

En la villa de Sotoba, pequeña y rodeada de abetos, la vida es rutinaria, lenta, y las personas tienen arraigadas costumbres viejas, duraderas, en donde los cambios o lo diferente levanta recelos y no suele ser bien visto. Sin embargo, a Tohru le gustaba Sotoba y había pensando que estudiaría, trabajaría y pasaría el resto de sus días ahí.

No esperaba para él grandeza alguna y consideraba una vida tranquila, cálida y familiar, como lo mejor que podía ocurrirle y lo único que deseaba. Por eso cuando vio a Natsuno por primera vez, comprendió que, a diferencia suya, éste no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Incluso viviendo en un pueblo pequeño y de tonos grises, conviviendo siempre con la misma clase de personas, notó cuan diferente y especial era éste.

Y pecó, queriendo algo que no era para él.

Queriendo a alguien, a quien no podría seguirle el paso.

Para su segundo encuentro...

–_Natsuno..._

El ligero disparo al frente, sólo un gesto con la diestra, fue una declaración abierta que denotaba que él sería parte de la vida del otro..., y que ya lo había decidido.

Así que se sintió dichoso cuando mudamente acordaron ser amigos y comenzaron a hacer cosas juntos; volviéndose, _cercanos. _Aunque la gente del pueblo no entendiera a Natsuno, juzgándolo como distante y seco, él veía esa otra cara que éste no revelaba ante todos. Los mejores días de Tohru, cuando pensaba en ellos, siempre incluirían a Natsuno.

–_Ey, no te duermas aún. Te he conseguido un futón. _

Al recordar sus propias palabras, jamás pensó que se arrepentiría tanto de no haber compartido la misma cama..., justo como ya lo habían hecho en el pasado. Había sido un intento absurdo de frenar sus sentimientos, de poner un límite y prepararse para dejar a Natsuno partir de Sotoba cuando fuera el momento.

Fue un intento torpe, tanto como pretender que deseaba tener una cita con Ritsuko.

Y pensar que todo cuanto deseaba, podía resumirse en dos palabras.

Natsuno, ¿se habría dado cuenta?

Respirar dolía. Debido al peso, las sábanas que le cubrían hasta el pecho le oprimían y su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa a medida que la vida le abandonaba.

Era muy consciente de los ruidos en la planta baja de su casa, de la voz de su madre conversando con su padre y sus hermanos pero, no era capaz de llamarles ni de pedirles un último favor. No podía moverse ni hablar. No habría despedidas ni alguien a su lado, tomándole la mano, cuando todo se tornara negro.

Ni siquiera quería decirle adiós a su familia, era egoísta y sólo pensaba en éste.

_Natsuno... _

Jadeó, ahogándose, queriendo estirar la diestra hacia la imagen difusa de su mejor amigo. Las sábanas eran una prisión y, la muerte una distancia infranqueable.

Su cuerpo entero cosquilleaba, como cuando se tenía una pesadilla de la que no se conseguía despertar. Y en medio del mal sueño fugazmente, como si clavaran agujas en su pecho, pensó en Shimizu y no pudo culparla. Entendía sus celos y el dolor, entendía lo especial que era el formar parte de la vida de Natsuno y lo cruel que sería el verle tan cerca y no poder llegar a él.

Esa chica había sufrido algo que él jamás experimentaría: la indiferencia de Natsuno.

–En cuanto mueras... –la risita adolescente, victoriosa, resonó en su cabeza–, Tatsumi me permitirá ir tras él.

Shimizu ya no estaba ahí, pero sus palabras se grabaron tras el último sorbo mientras él se aferraba a la vida y, traicionándose, se dejaba morir. O, ¿asesinar?

No era alguien fuerte, no podría sobrevivir.

Y aunque quiso quejarse, detenerle, la risa retumbó en la habitación oscura y, lentamente, todo se apagó: los sonidos, las sensaciones, el dolor, la vida en sí. La angustia le arrastró, jalándole por los tobillos, hasta arrancarle de su cuerpo. Y mientras flotaba en la nada se preguntaba, una y otra vez, si alguna vez Natsuno hubiera pronunciado aquel "_¿Vendrás conmigo?" _que él deseaba escuchar. Aquello, lo hubiera hecho feliz.

Sí, lo habría hecho feliz...

Pero ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, con todo lo que era y todo lo que sentía, la oscuridad lo devoró. Había que decir, simplemente adiós.

Tohru, jamás saldría de Sotoba.

_**Sábado, 17 de Septiembre, Senbu.**_


End file.
